sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruise Blues
"Cruise Blues" is the ninth episode of Sailor Moon and the ninth episode in the series overall. The episode aired September 21, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Jedite is approached by Titus, whom he dislikes and does not want to work with, but she says she has the perfect plan to steal energy. They set up a love cruise to steal energy from anyone who goes aboard. Serena wants to go on the cruise, and Melvin tells her of a contest in which the winner gets two tickets. Raye uses her power to get the gold marble. Serena asks Raye to take her, but she refuses, eventually choosing Amy to go with her instead. Using Disguise Power to transform into a photographer, Serena gets on board the ship before it takes off. However, it is really an illusion by Jedite and Titus. Amy and Raye notice they are the only ones on the ship without dates, so all the guys are taken. Serena runs into Jedite, and falls in love with him (and he nearly falls in love with her). Later, Serena and Luna spy on Jedite and Titus, and discover that they are from the Negaverse. Titus uses a disco ball to steal energy from everyone, however, it only drains energy from those in love, therefore Amy and Raye are not drained. Jedite and Titus reveal their true forms, and the crew members turn out to be Jell monsters working for Titus. Raye chops one in two, but this only causes it to multiply into two. As the monsters attack Amy and Raye, Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and confronts Jedite just as he is about to leave. Titus fights Sailor Moon and shoots deadly water from the ocean at her in an attempt to pulverize her. Amy and Raye transform into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars destroys the monsters with Mars Fire Ignite before they attack Titus, Sailor Mercury using Mercury Bubbles Blast to confuse Titus. After Sailor Mars hits Titus with Mars Fire Ignite, Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Tiara Magic. The Sailor Scouts demand to know who Jedite works for and why he steals energy, but he returns to the Negaverse, where Beryl chastises him for his failure and for the death of Titus, and plans to punish him. Meanwhile, the ship returns to its original form as the ruins of a ship, and another boat, presumably from the Japan Coast Guard, comes to pick up everyone, and they have regained their energy. Sailor Says :Serena: I’ve clashed with Jedite in battle over and over again. Yet, today I got taken in by his cool eyes, and that deep rich voice, those really cute curls… :Luna: Serena!! :Serena: Alright, alright! The point is, no matter who you are, guy or girl, don’t settle for someone who treats you badly. :Raye: Someone may be cute, but if that someone hurts you in any way or makes you feel badly about yourself, it’s time to get help and move on. :Serena: You deserve the best! Don’t you settle for less! Notes *First and last appearance of Titus *First episode Darien doesn't appear in as either Tuxedo Mask or himself. Category:Sailor Moon episodes